dotHack Epsilon
by Silva-kun
Summary: Luke gets talked into playing the World. Little does he know, that a hacker finds interest in him and wants to rule the real world.
1. Chapter 1 Data Load

AN: This is the first Fanfiction I wrote. I have started others now, I just wanted to let you know

Chapter 1: Data load

Luke was an average guy. He went to school did his homework, and hung out with friends. One day his friend, Jake, got him to buy a game known as "the World". The "World" is a multi-million online role playing game, or MMORPG for short, the game has over 5 million players world wide. Luke was told to meet his friend Jake in "The World" at 7 o'clock. So Luke went home and made his character. His user name is Silva, his class is Long Arm. He suddenly appears in a city with people buzzing about to and fro. He is amazed about how the game looks and feels.

"Welcome to Mac Anu, Silva," said a familiar voice. Silva looked around stunned that someone was already talking to him. He then notices a level 30 Heavy Blade, user name Aero.

"Hey don't worry Silva. It's me Jake," said the heavyblade Aero, "Well I guess I should teach you some things first.

"I guess so." Silva stated.

"Alright first take my member address," said Aero. Silva then received a piece of data that he put with his profile.

"A member address is what users will give you if you are their friend," said Aero, "That means that now I can come in your party. To do that look on the screen and click party then click add, then click Aero, and I will be the only one on your list because your only friend right now." Silva did what Aero told him to do. A message flashed up on the screen that said Aero is now in your party.

"Alright lets go to the field, all you have to do is step through the chaos gate, in other words the big blue gate." said Aero.

"Is that where the monsters are?" Silva asked.

"What do you think," said Aero, " of course thats where they are." Silva and Aero walk through the chaos gate. The suddenly appear in a lush green field, with trees and plants all over. This field would be the perfect vacation spot.

" Get out your weapon we might see monsters on our way to the dungeon. Silva pulls out his weapon and it is a basic lance, while Aero has a huge sword.

"I used a fairies orb so the dungeon is to the east." Aero said as they took off to the east.

"Uh is that a monster?." Silva asked while looking at the creature. It was cute and yellow and looked like something familiar. "huh... isn't that a puuchuu from Excel Saga?" asked Silva.

"Yes it is." said Aero angrily, "A hacker must have made it, well you kill it it's only level one."

"PUUUUUUCHUU, PUUUUUUHUU," said the puuchuu. Silva hit it with his lance. "PUUUCHUU! Ow you makea me bleed!!!!!" Said the angry Puuchuu. Silva hits it again."PUUUCHUU! Why you killa me!" said the dead puuchuu. Silva and Aero gained 5 experience points.

Silva and Aero then take off to the east again and enter the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2 Dugeon

Chapter 2: Dungeon

Silva and Aero enter the dungeon.

" Here have this Silva." said Aero, "Those fairy orbs show you the map of each dungeon floor. I gave you five."

"Thanks." said Silva. Silva then used a fairy orb to reveal the map. They then walk into the next room.

"Whats that portal for?" asked Silva.

"Oh that contains the monsters. So that means you need to get ready." said Aero. Silva and Aero walk closer to the portal and then 6 monsters come out. Silva hits a goblin 3 times for it to die. He then looks over and Aero is killing them in one hit.

"Wow your pretty strong Aero!" stated Silva.

"I'm not that strong, some players can kill me in one hit." said Aero. Silva went up to level 2. After many more battles and dungeon floors they finally made it to the Gott Statue. Silva walked up to the treasure chest by the Gott Statue and opened it up to get a toy Grunty and a Spell Sage, a better Long Arm weapon. He then equiped the Spell Sage.

"Oh noooooo!" said a familiar voice, "You got here before I did,...Hey wait your Jake and so is it you Luke?"

"Uh yes..." said Silva confussed.

"Yes, it's me Brittney from your first period class but here I'm Mythril, here take my member address." said Mythril. Mythril is a Wave Master at level 13.

" Well see you tomorrow," said Mythril as she logged out. Aero then used a sprite ocarina to take them back to the city.


	3. Chapter 3 Puuchuu Crisis

Chapter 3 Puuchuu Crisis  
Real World

"Hey guys same time tonight?" asked Silva.

"Yeah, and I have a friend who wants to meet you tonight her name is Lakura." said Brittney, " Oh wait I forgot to mention that she is a Dark elementist, a rare class that you have to be at level 50 to get, she is currently at level 53."

"Tell her to come on because as of yesterday we can have a party of 4 instead of 3." stated Jake.

"C-ya on the net guys." said Luke as he left the room. He went home, did his home work and then he logged into the world but he was 5 minutes late.

"The World"

Silva logged on and started saying "Sorry I'm la... What the Sugergliders is going on here?!!!!" Silva looked around and everyone was screaming and running around and some logging off.

"Hackers Happened," said Mythril," some hacker has hacked tons and tons of Puuchuus into the World and they are trying to take over but they're level 1 so we can take them out easily."

"Then lets do it, Hey wasn't that Lakura lass supposed to be here." Asked Silva.

"She's late too." said Aero. All of a sudden a Puuchuu walked up to Silva and asked him "Puuchuu, Do you want to killa me?"

"Yah we do," replied Mythril, "you are parts of data that exist against the system."

"Puuchuu, Arrest them!" replied the Puuchuu. Suddenly Puuchuus surrounded them and stuck their dusters at Silva and the crew and took them to a Puuchuu prison. The Puuchuus made them wear Pink and yellow jumpsuits and they tied their feet together using unique shackles while they tied shackles on their wrists and hung those shackles from the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh it's Lakura!" shouted Mythril.

"Oh Mythril!" said Lakura, "So the long arm, the one beside you Mythril is Silva, then Aero beside him, right?"

"Yep!" said Mythril.

"So how are we gonna get out Silva?" asked Aero.

"I don't know I'll think about it." said Silva nervously. A puuchuu then walks up to them.

"Puuchuu! Our Queen approaches!!!!" said a puuchuu. Then the Puuchuu Queen walks into the room and stares at the captives that she has caught.

"Puuchuu, Well, Well, Well what do we have here, 4 users who rebelled against me watch the video on how the other users are doing." Said the Queen of Puuchuus. A video played showing the other users suffering and rebelling and getting tickled by the puuchuus dusters. "Join us or die." said the Queen. a million puuchuus then walked into the room.

"We won't stand for that." said Silva as he started swaying back and forth. He then swung forward enough to kick the queen in the face. When he kicked the Queen in the face the chains on his hands and feet broke and he landed on his feet. He then took out his weapon and slashed his friends' chains. They then fought back.

"Vorpal Dance!!" said Silva killing a lot of Puuchuus

"Calamity!!" shouted Aero killing more Puuchuus

"La repth!" shouted Mythril healing the Party

" It's over Puuchuus, your next Queeny, Darkmoon Sphere!" Shouted Lakura, the rest of the Puuchuus died leaving the queen left.

"AHHHHH!!!" shouted Silva as he slashed at the queen.

"Oh please normal attacks won't hurt me." said the queen, "Puuchuu beam!" the queen shot a beam out of her mouth hurting the team.

"leave her to me Silva," said Lakura, "Dark Crypt Slash!" Lakura jumped up in the air and did a spell that deleted the queen.

"Cool I gained 10 levels so I'm at level 12 now." Said Silva excitedly

Aero said "I'm now at level 35."

Mythril said "I'm now at level 20."

" I got to level 54, oh Silva here is my address." said Lakura giving Silva her member address, "Hey where is our regular armor."

"Uh the puuchuus burned it!!!!!!! I don't have money for any more I have 35 g stupid puuchuus had no money." said Silva frustrated

" Don't worry Silva I'll give you money so you can get out of the jump suits but I always carry spare armor with me so I'm already out of the suit and it looks like Mythril and Lakura are too." said Aero.

"Aww Man!" Said Silva who is the only one left in the Puuchuu jail jumpsuit.


	4. Chapter 4 Rival

"SILVA!!!!" yelled Lakura. Silva fell down on the floor after getting hit by another player.

"You idiot," said Mythril, "you killed him, and who are you anyway?"

"Tell that fool Silva, that I, Gospel, Will be back to kill him again." said Gospel, the level 32 twin blade, standing next to Silva's dead body. He then leaves the field.

Real World

"What happened," said Silva, as the screen flashed game over, Luke then logged out. The next day was Saturday and Luke woke up at 6 AM, on logs onto "The World".

"The World"

Silva starts to train solo and he starts leveling up like crazy. Level 13, 14, 15, 16, and so on. Aero, Lakura, and Mythril keep sending him friend requests, and Silva keeps ignoring them like its nothing. Silva also keeps upgrading his equipment. Silva then gets to level 20 when Gospel shows up again.

"Well I see you've been busy today," said Gospel, "This will be a little more challenging." Gospel then charged at Silva, hitting him down on the ground. Gospel then used a spell on Silva paralyzing him.

"So how do you like the curse of the hanged man, pretty neat huh." said Gospel, "Prepare to die!"

Meanwhile in Mac Anu

"This is the server Silva plays on right Aero?" asked Lakura

"Yeah but he has been ignoring my friend requests all day." stated Aero.

"Attention all players Dun Loriege is quarantined, there is a player vs. player fight going on in the town right now. We will display the image." said a P.A. A screen appeared in front of every user.

"That's Silva and Gospel fight!" said Mythril.

"Oh no Silva's paralyzed he can't move wait... he's back, Come on Silva kick his rear" said Lakura

At the fight

Silva was now unparalyzed with the help of a recovery item. He then runs, jumps and hits Gospel. He then flips and lands on his feet.

"Fun time is over!" yelled Gospel as he started off at Silva slinging his twin blades at Silva. Silva managed to dodge the attack.

"You may have the power but I have the skill." said Silva. Then he stuck his spear in the ground and grabbed on it, swung his way up to the top and kicked Gospel right in the head, sending Gospel flying through the Chaos gate and Silva landing on his feet victorious. Then Mythril, Lakura, and Aero appear in Dun Loriege.

"So the reason why you've been ignoring our friend requests was so that you could train solo to beat Gospel." said Mythril.

"uh, yeah I was just thinking like what if I ran into him tomorrow so I decided to train at my own pace." said Silva.

"Well it worked," Said Lakura.

Meanwhile  
"Soon "The World" will be shut down and I will take over the internet." said Gospel, " You 4, Silva, Aero , Lakura, and Mythril, get ready cause I'm going to kill you in Real Life."


	5. Chapter 5 Major Upgrade

Attention World players there is a new upgrade that doesn't exist with the server. You buy this upgrade with REAL money. It is the Transformation headset. This headset can be used any where were there is an internet connection within 300 ft. This headset allows you to transform into your character in the real world. We have opened up arenas where you can fight other users in the real world. Your characters fight till the death but no damage is done to you. the reason why is because when you say transform and your character appears over you are fragments of data with real properties like, touch, feel smell, and even having to use the bathroom (yes that is a common side effect not planned to happen, but it happens.). You can buy these headsets as of today so run to your nearest electronical store and buy the headset, You'll love it.  
CC Corp

the Next day Luke showed up in class and started talking to Jake and Brittney. They both had the headsets and were excited. Then there teacher, Mrs. Trobaugh, came in and made them al settle down and said," Class today we have a new student, her name is Ana but on the internet she likes to go by Lakura, Please welcome Ana!." Just then Ana walked into the room and Luke's jaw dropped and he stared at her with his face of happiness and satisfaction. Brittney then pinched Luke and said, "That's the Lakura we play with on the World." Ana was looking for a place to sit, so Luke shoved Jake out of the seat and said "Hey you can sit by me!!!!" "Thanks" said Ana as Jake got up and moved to the next seat."

Then Gospel ran in the room and yelled "Time to die Lakura!" He charged at Ana and Ana, Brittney, and Aero put on the headsets and transformed into their game forms. Luke got Mrs. Trobaugh and the other classmates out of the room. Then he ran in the room. Gospel charged at Lakura after being hit by her Dark orb. Lakura was out of MP and Aero and Mythril were up against the walls. Luke ran and pushed Lakura out of the way and got hit with the blow and he flew and hit the wall when the police came up to arrest him but he knocked them down and ran off. Lakura, Aero, and Mytrhril took off the headsets turning to there normal selves. then they ran to see how bad Luke was. Well apparently if you are wearing the headset and get hit there is no damage, but if you are not wearing one and get hit damage happens. Both of Luke's legs were broken and he was in the hospital for a couple of weeks before he could go back to school. He got the headset while he was in the hospital.

A few days later Gospel showed up again and challenged Ana to a match in the battle arena.

Ana showed up and transformed to Lakura. Gospel was waiting there. The announcer came on the PA system and said, "Alright this battle is between Gospel and Lakura, READY, FIGHT!!!!" Gospel charged at Lakura with his blades and Lakura jumped high into the air and used a Dark Orb smacking Gospel into the wall. The crowd started cheering for Lakura. Lakura used another Dark orb attack and smacked it into Gospel again. Gospel started charging and Lakura let loose a new Dark bubble attack that en closed Gospel in this purple bubble. Then the police came in shook Lakuras hand and arrest gospel and took off his headset to reveal his true identity... Luke's Uncle!!!!!! the Uncle said," Darn it I'll still kill all of you just wait!!!"


	6. Chapter 6 Aero's Fight

Silva and company have been in the World without running into Gospel. They had fun while they leveled up with each other. Then one day They all got a note from CC Corp saying that they were invited to a special event in the real world. They went there that night and they all went in except Jake. They all had a fun and then they realized that Jake was outside. Luke went out to talk to him. 

"Hey," said Luke, "You just goanna sit out here all night?"

"Yeah," said Jake

"Well if you need me I'll be inside," said Silva as he walked inside.

Gospel then walked up to Jake and Started attacking him. Jake jumped back real fast and slipped on the head set and transformed himself into Aero. Aero then started attacking Gospel. Gospel then started a force field that made the ground pure acid, luckily it didn't reach the room where everyone was. Aero started falling but leapt in mid air and caught a tree branch. Gospel got ticked and shot a fire blast at Aero. The blast missed and exploded causing the people in the building to run out just barely out side of the Acid Pit. Aero stuck Gospel in the stomach with his sword causing a ton of Blood to rush out on the floor and disappeared into nothing. Gospel then started falling and he hit the acid and dicinigrated. Aero landed on the tree branch waiting for the acid to disappear but suddenly he re emerged and was different in his costume was glowing with the yellow and purplish acid color. He then jumped up and Stabbed Aero in the Heart, thus, logging him out and sending him into the acid pit killing him as his blood went every where.

" Finally The world will be mine!!!" said Gospel as he used a spell that turned the world all dark and black as he teleported to the White house and assassinated the president thus making himself ruler of the USA and soon the world.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dictator

"Man! This bites!" yelled Ana across the classroom, "Gospel rules the world, Jake died and this TOTALLY BITES!!" "Chill out Ana, Luke is the one that was hurt the most." said Brittney while calming Ana down, "He lost his best friend, He won't admit it but he is really depressed right now." The teacher walked into the room, tried to calm the class down and made an announcement, "Class I need," the class was still running around and talking. The teacher continued "Sit down and Shut UP!" Everyone sat down as fast as they could "Thank you, Gospel has called off school till you reach college and then all you learn about is him and his interests. So you all can go home, but you have to stay home or his police will get you." The class got up and left. Gospel's rule was terrible, if you were 13 and under you were to be treated like a baby. You had to be escorted every where by an adult, no matter where you went. Adults had to work 12 hours a day no matter what you did. So this meant that parents never got to see there kids. As Luke was walking home all he could think about was how ticked off he was at Gospel. He did kill Jake after all. Luke walked inside his house and found his parents on the floor dead and Gospel was sitting in the recliner with blood on his blades. Gospel got up out of the recliner and walked toward Luke. Gospel then said, "They are rebuilding the capital building. It will take a month when its done I will come and get you and you will stay with me. I got you a job. Show up to 3403 GRNU Lane tomorrow at 6:30 am, and don't worry, the food is free."

Luke got up the next morning and got ready and went to the address. When he got there he noticed that it was a Daycare. Luke got really nervous and started sweating a little, because he had never been around little kids younger than 7 before. He just kept thinking how hard could it be? Luke hesitantly pushed open the door. When the door opened he was thrown back far enough that he hit a car windshield and broke through it. "Those little twerps are pretty loud at times. I guess this won't be easy after all." Said Luke as he reopened the door. This time it was extremely quiet. Luke looked around but some glass was stuck in his leg and he quickly dropped to the floor. He was now noticing blood coming out of his body and onto the floor. A lady walked into the room and when she looked over her face was struck with terror as she quickly ran over to Luke. All Luke saw was this lady running over to him, and then he passed out.

Luke woke up and looked at the clock; he had been out for three hours. He also noticed that there was a foul smell in the room. "AAAAWWWW!!!" yelled Luke quickly; he was in the most pain of his life. He then noticed that he all bandaged up and in an infirmary type room. The colors were all pale blues and yellows, with cute, babyish elephants painted all over the walls. The lady ran into the room "Are you okay?" she asked. "Well," said Luke, "I feel like I'm being stabbed all over." The lady looked relieved as she said "It's just the medicine I put on your wounds, don't worry it shouldn't hurt much longer. Oh! By the way I'm Barbara." "I'm Luke I was supposed to start working here today." said Luke. Barbara smiled a little and said in a soothing voice "Just rest today and I'll take you home." Barbara walked out of the room. Luke then lay down and he just thought if random thoughts. Barbara would come in occasionally and check on him. Luke was usually fine and didn't need anything. When it was closing Barbara helped him out to the car and drove him home. When they got to the house Barbara helped him inside and made him dinner. She offered to stay with him at night but he declined. She told him that she was going to stay until he fell asleep and then she would leave. She gave him some medicine that would help him go to sleep. She kept her promise and left after he went to sleep. The rest of the week she would come and check on him until he was healed.

At the end of the month, Gospel sent his two most trusted lackeys to get Luke. They walked up to the door and opened it up. Luke was cooking and didn't hear them come in. They knocked him out and dragged him out to the car.


	8. Chapter 8 The Rebellion

Luke awoke in a plush green room. He was lying on a huge water bed. As he liked around the room and noticed pictures of Gospel all over the room, except for the big picture over the bed. That picture was of his face just floating there. He was stunned because the last thing he remembered was that he was in his house cooking. He stepped on the floor and looked at it. The floor was tile, but it was made from real diamond. He walked to the nearest door and opened it. It was a bathroom with everything you could imagine. It had a shower, hot tub, Jacuzzi, and everything else you would need in a bathroom. It was also all made of diamond. He then walked back into the main part of the room and walked to a set of double doors. Luke pushes it open and a grand hallway was revealed. Everything in the hallway was gold, silver, or diamond. The statues even had rubies for eyes. Luke had no doubt that he was in Gospel's house. He continued to walk down the hall and soon found a spiral staircase. He didn't notice, but it had a glass door in front of it. It was the glass where you could see through it on one side but you couldn't see through on the other side. He accidentally bumped into the door and noticed that you needed a password.

Luke was disappointed and was going to turn around to go back to his room, but before he could even turn around he heard a voice that said, "You got up earlier than I expected." Luke turned to face a girl in a black suit. "I was just coming to get you up. I'm one of your uncles most trusted employees, you can call me Keiti." She said, "I'll escort you back to your room." They walked down the hallway back to Luke's room. Keiti opened the door and said, "After you." Luke then walked into the room and Keiti followed. "Gospel expects you to have a daily schedule. Right now the only clothes you have are the pajamas you are wearing. A tailor is coming in an hour to make clothes in your size for Gospel's new dress code. You are expected to be clean and ready by that time." He was confused because he was too tired to pay attention. He walked into the bathroom door and closed it behind him. Keiti stood in front of the door with her back to it. Luke got ready and started opening the door, while Keiti moved so she wouldn't get hit. They sat on the bed and stated talking with each other about pointless things. The tailor arrived on time and made the clothes that looked just like Silva's when Luke played the "World". The tailor also made other clothes that he would wear just out in public. The tailor then left.

"Come on, We have to go somewhere." said Keiti as she opened the door. It was hard for Luke to walk in a chain mail top, and silver armored pants and boots (like a suit of armor.). He slowly followed Keiti down the hallway. When they got to the stairs Keiti touched her hand to the door's secret scanner. The door then opened and they proceeded through it down the stairs. They then stopped at the front door and Keiti pushed a button on the wall. The part of the floor that Luke was standing on slid from under his feet and he fell onto a table that turned vertical and it held him in the air with cuffs around his wrists. Keiti then appeared coming down from a staircase with a syringe in hand. She smiled as she walked over to him. She then stuck it in his arm. Luke's memories started to fade away, and he started getting memories about Gospel. "What is going on?" Luke kept saying in his mind. He remembers living with Gospel, but didn't he have parents? Luke kept getting confused. He couldn't think straight. He then passed out.

When he woke up he was still on the table. Keiti was still smiling. She then got him off the table. They then walked back up the stairs and to the front doors. They then walked out of those doors. Gospel was giving his first 'Presidential' speech. Luke walked to Gospel's right and Keiti walked to Gospel's left. "Me and my associates," said Gospel making a gesture at Keiti and Luke, "Will make sure that the good of the people will be recognized."

"Eat This!" someone yelled as a smoke bomb flew up onto the stage. Luke, Gospel, and Keiti all put on the headsets and prepared for a fight. Lakura jumped up and sent a dark sphere in Gospel's direction. A blade master hopped up next, and was briefly followed by Mythril. Gospel, Silva, and Keiti split up and started taking them on one by one. Gospel charged at Lakura, after all he had a score to settle, Keiti went for the blade master, and Silva took on Mythril. "Luke what are doing?" asked Mythril as she evaded the attack. "And you are?" replied Silva. Mythril started crying and moaning as she yelled, "What have they done to you?!!!" She stood there sobbing as Luke stabbed her with his lance, logging her out. Gospel and Keiti had already taken out the other two. "Great Job Luke, Keiti. Take them to the dungeon Keiti. Luke do whatever." They then removed the headsets. Luke went inside while Keiti escorted the rebels to the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9 Conclusion

When they got to the dungeon, Keiti hung the three rebels on the wall using shackles and chains. She then left the dungeon. "It's no use." said Barbara. Brittney also tried and failed. A weird light kept flashing and the girls looked at it. Each time it flashed part of a person was appearing. His legs formed first and then his body and arms. Then a wing burst out of his body. His head then appeared. He dashed over and punched the shackles, letting the ladies free. He slid back and tossed them an orb. "Use it….. Well." he said. Then the same acid pit appeared, that killed Jake, and he slowly dissolved into the acid pit until he disappeared. The ladies liked at each other in confusion. "Who is he? And what did he mean?" asked Ana as she stared at the orb.

The girls put on the headsets and changed into Mythril, Lakura, and Barbara's character- Myric. They then ran out of the dungeon and blasted through the hall. They glided up the stairs until they got up to the door. Lakura used a Dark Orb, that thrashed the door apart leaving a massive hole in the security door. They took off down the hall. They then threw the doors to Luke's room open. He wasn't inside but they heard water running. They looked for the door and quickly ran toward it. They kicked open the door and they saw the complete diamond bathroom. Lakura and Mythril both said, "How Pretty!" "We're busy," said Myric. They quickly focused and started looking around and noticed Luke sitting in a hot tub. He looked at them and gave them an inviting gesture to come in. Lakura got mad and used a Dark Orb on him. His head flew up in the air. They looked surprised but they then realized that, the guy in the hot tub wasn't Luke, but a robot instead.

Myric let out a scream as she noticed Silva jump out of a corner, of the ceiling, and plow her down. He jumped up and turned around. He was then facing the ladies. Myric slowly got up and stared at Silva. He smiled and dashed close to them. He then glided around them while he swung his lance into them. The ladies evaded the attack. They then looked at each other and nodded. "Dark Hold!!" Lakura screamed as Silva, flew up into the air. He couldn't move and noticed a purplish aura around him. His hands and feet were positioned to where they made the shape of an X. Mythril looked at the orb and remembered what the mysterious one winged guy said, "Use it well." She looked up and slowly started walking toward Silva. When she got up to him and said, "This better work. It's for your own good." She picked the orb out of her pocket and thrust it into Silva's body. Silva let out a shrill cry of pain.

He started remembering weird memories, like his uncle killing his parents, Aero/Jake dying by the hands of Gospel. Lakura's spell wore off soon, and Silva fell down hard onto the floor. The head set logged him out and he was now Luke again. The ladies ran up to him, and logged out. "Wake up!," yelled Ana, as she looked at Luke. He slowly opened one eye. He then opened the next and laid there until his eyes focused, and then said, " When did you all come to live with Gospel?" "We didn't," said Barbara, " Gospel brainwashed you and we came to save you." "Oh." said Luke, "well let's go then." The ladies helped Luke to stand up and they all logged in, incase they ran into trouble. "Let's get him ladies!" Silva said. They all nodded in agreement.

They ran into the hallway, until they got to the staircase. When they got there Silva looked at the hole in the door. He stared at it puzzled, "Don't ask, keep going!" shouted Lakura as they continued running down the stairs. They reached the front door.

They stuck their ears to the door, and heard that Gospel was finishing his speech. They slowly opened the door. It didn't even creak. Silva then nodded. They then jumped up into the air. While they were falling, Silva smacked Gospel in the head, Mythril and Lakura hit Keiti on the head, and Myric hit the other unfamiliar guard. Gospel fell over but immediately got up and turned to face Silva. They stared each other down. "Keiti, take the two staff pests, Forts," said Gospel looking over to the new unfamiliar guard, "You take that stupid blade master." "Roger," said Forts, pulling out a steam gun. "Wait a minute," said Myric in confusion, " The steam gunner class doesn't come out until next month." "We have out sources," said Forts as she charged at Myric.

Silva darted Gospel, while slinging his lance around. Gospel caught the attack between his twin blades and threw Silva's lance away, knocking Silva off balance. Silva jumped up and smacked gospel in the head. While Gospel was falling down, Silva kicked him in the head sending Gospel flying into the front door. The front door fell over once Gospel hit it. Forts was giving Myric some trouble. A Steamgunner uses a gun that can shoot long range but can also hit up close, like a sword. Myric ended up knocking down Forts logging her out.

Keiti was standing an even match between Lakura and Mythril. Mythril would heal, Lakura would attack and Keiti would get pummeled. She would also run into streaks where the others were out of MP. She would then heal and lay them a good beating. Lakura used Dark Aura and Mythril used a high level fire spell and Keiti was down and logged out.

Silva and Gospel were clashing swords and blades. One would attack and the other would block. This kept repeating over and over and over again. Finally Gospel laid an attack on Silva and Silva was almost dead. He was kneeling down holding his arm with his lance on the ground. Gospel was about to hit Silva again when he flew up into the air and his body made an X shape. Silva looked back and saw Lakura doing a Dark hold. Then rocks formed and locked Gospels legs into the rock. Silva also gained his hit points back. He turned around and noticed Mythril holding Gospel. Gospel said in a panicked voice, "What! I'm not able to hack out!" "Of course not," said Myric as she walked up beside Silva, "We made it hack proof." Silva stood up and yelled, "Let's end this now Gospel!"

The crowd was cheering for them and they were also getting restless and violent. "Hey! Let us help kill this idiot." said Keiti and Forts as they walked up in front of Silva and Myric, "Do you think we would really work for this pansy. We are government agents. We are here to help." "Then hit him." said a jolly Silva. Forts ran up and hit Gospel. Then she followed up with a shot in the arm. Gospel was sweating and started to panic as he was struggling to move around. Keiti pulled out her multi-weapons (another class supposedly released with steamgunner), and smacked them into Gospel. Gospel finally managed to let out a scream of pain. Myric ran up from the back and yelled "Z SLASH!!!". She then performed her special move knocking out most of Gospel's hit points. "My turn." said an angry Silva, " For Jake aka "Aero", My parents, and for every one else you hurt, I shall kill you!!!!!! Laser Vorpal Dance of Death!" Silva's lance started glowing a redish color as he jumped up and slashed through Gospel. He then started jabbing his blade into Gospel and finished it up with a spin. Gospel logged out and his head set broke in half.

"Thanks for the help!" said Forts, "He going to get the death sentence, so he can't try to do this again." The weird light appeared again and the One-Winged stranger appeared again. "What. Who are you?" asked Silva, as they all logged out. The stranger looked at Brittney, Ana, and Barbara, and said, "You used it well." "Hey!" said Luke, "Once again, Who are you?" The stranger paused for a long while before he finally said, "Aero."


End file.
